


Warm Weather

by Aguamentei



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguamentei/pseuds/Aguamentei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I included that headcanon where Ronan's tattoo is actually a reflection of his emotions because I'm just a slut for that kinda thing and it's adorable to think about Ronan covered in flowers. Fuckn ball of fluff. Sam I didn't include the closet trope but I thought this would be okay. also sorry for the abrupt ending I just couldn't think of anything else to wrap it up /</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warm Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I included that headcanon where Ronan's tattoo is actually a reflection of his emotions because I'm just a slut for that kinda thing and it's adorable to think about Ronan covered in flowers. Fuckn ball of fluff. Sam I didn't include the closet trope but I thought this would be okay. also sorry for the abrupt ending I just couldn't think of anything else to wrap it up /

Adam was happy to be back in Henrietta.

 

More specifically, he was happy to see Ronan again.

 

The semester was over, Adam was back in his hometown, and the summer was just like every other Adam had remembered; cicadas chirping in the trees, every window propped open on every house, cracked sidewalks which had been neglected too long and sun bleached roads shimmering in the heat. It was familiar. For as long as he could remember, Adam had wanted to escape Henrietta. Yet the longer he spent away from it, the clearer it became that it was where his future would be. Henrietta was his home.

 

Adam returned to his apartment before going to see if anyone was home. He hadn't called to tell anyone he was coming back, seeing as Gansey, Blue, and Henry were off on their road trip and, well. Despite his best efforts to keep in touch with Adam, it wasn't entirely uncommon for Ronan to shun his phone, even neglecting it for days at a time. Adam thought he'd try to surprise him.

 

But when he opened the door to his apartment, he was met with a rather large, black mass of feathers speeding across the small flat and landing heavily on his shoulder. Sitting at the foot of his bed was Ronan, elbows rested on his knees, chin resting on his hands. Moonflowers and vines crept up over his neck where black spines and thorns lived before. His hair had been recently shaved again. The leather strips on his wrists were faded and his skin was tan and freckled.

 

He looked up at Adam.

 

Adam looked at Ronan.

 

For a few long minutes, maybe seconds, maybe hours, they stared at each other. Adam saw only ice; Ronan saw only dust. Adam felt only happiness; Ronan felt only happiness. 

 

Before he could properly react, Ronan was crushing Adam in an embrace, and Adam felt a warmth that had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with how he felt about Ronan. 

"Why the hell didn't you call me, Parrish?" Ronan demanded, his face pressed into Adam's hair. 

"I wanted to surprise you, but clearly that didn't work. How'd you know I was coming?" Adam asked. Ronan pulled away, Adam's face still cradled in his hands. His eyes drifted over his cheeks, his nose, and finally resting on his lips, as if he were trying to re-memorize all the details he had forgotten. 

"Didn't forget that 300 Fox Way is home to psychic women, did you? I can introduce you if you'd like." The witty sarcasm that would have normally have accompanied the comment was faint, replaced by a soft aloofness, as if he were thinking about a memory he was particularly fond of. He was still staring at Adams lips.   

"I'd love that, thank you for being so chivalrous." Now Adam was staring at Ronan's lips as well.

"Chivalrous? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend," said Ronan, his lips quirking up in the beginning of a smile that wouldn't end anytime soon. 

 

Adam smiled as Ronan kissed him.

 

Ronan smiled as Adam kissed him back. 

 

* * *

 

Adam woke up before Ronan.

 

It took a moment to orient himself, the pale morning light new to his eyes after waking to months of the faint light peaking through the cramped university dorms.

He was in Ronan's room. It was cluttered; clothes were strewn about on the floor, photographs and postcards pinned to the wall, strange dream objects situated on every surface, distinguishable from normal objects only by small details, perhaps a soft humming sound, a faint glow. After all, Ronan Lynch loved to dream about light.

 

Adam turned his head to face Ronan. 

 

Watching Ronan Lynch sleep was something magnificent: it was seeing a soldier finally sitting at ease; it was a stormy ocean finally resting; it was watching a dreamer dream. 

 

Ronan's eyelashes fluttered open. His pupils contracted, protesting the morning light, expanding when they found Adam's. He untangled his hand clumsily from Adam's and moved it to his face, tracing Adam's jaw with his forefinger. Everywhere Ronan's skin touched his he felt warmer.

 

Adam shifted and sat up, Ronan moving to do the same. He tucked his head into the crook of Ronan's neck, and Ronan rested his chin on Adam's temple. 

 

They watched the sun rise together.

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
